A Crazy Little Thing Called Love (HIATUS)
by Baekkaepsong
Summary: FF gaje abal-abal Hunkai, Chankai, Baeksoo, Krislu, Chenmin couple, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang tidak baku, tanpa EYD (Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan), OOC. "Gue masih nggak terima!", "Wajar aja dong, kita kan anak OSIS, harus berpikir kritis!", "Iya, nggak pa-pa kok hyung."


**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love Chap 1**

* * *

><p>SLUUUUUUURRPPP! <em>Glekk! Brak!<em>

"Gue masih nggak terima! Padahal tu ya, tadi itu rumus energi kinetik gue itu bener! Tapi masa hasilnya salah sih?!" kata Chen nyolot habis nyeruput ples nelen kuah bakso sama gebrak meja kantin.

Chanyeol cuma lempeng aja nusuk-nusuk baksonya pake garpu, Baekhyun malah suap-suapan bakso sama Dio, Luhan masih neliti gambar ayam jago yang ada di mangkok baksonya.

"Perbandingan hasil gue sama Pak Donghae itu cuma beda tipis bro! Gue ngitung pake kalkulator, Pak Donghae cuma liat di kunci jawaban! Ini tuh nggak adil! Gue sebagai murid ngerasa..."

"Yeol, Yeol, ambilin saos tuh deket lo!" kata Luhan motong omongannya Chen. Chen ngelihat Luhan udah mingkem sambil naburin saos ke baksonya. Chen ngerasa dia bisa ngelanjutin protesnya tadi.

"Gue sebagai murid ngerasa..."

Omongan Chen dipotong lagi sama Luhan.

"Yeol, Yeol, garem, garem!"

Chen mau ambil napas buat ngelanjutin omongannya. Tapi Luhan langsung motong lagi.

"YEOL, YEOL, ITU TUH SAMBEL, SAMBEL!"

"FUAAAAAH, PEDESS! YEOL, KECAPNYA BAWA SINIIIII!"

"YEOL, JERUK NIPIS, JERUK NIPIS!"

"AAAAAAARGH! PANGSIT GUE JATOH! PANGSIT GUE JATOH!"

"YEOOOOOL, TUSUK GIGI SEKALIAAAAN!"

"LUHAAAAAAAAAN! GUE TUBLESIN JUGA TU TUSUK GIGI KE HIDUNG LO!" teriak Chen kesel sampe ngos-ngosan.

"Apaan sih Chen?! Ngagetin gue aja!" kata Luhan lempeng.

"Elo sih! Makan bakso aja ribut amat!"

"Ya elo tuh yang mingkem! Kita tu pada makan, elo malah ceramah tentang fisika. Udah cukup gue denger rumus fisika dari Pak Donghae di kelas. Elo malah nambahin lagi disini. SAKIT KUPING GUE CHEN! SAKIT!" kata Luhan nggak terima. Maklum Luhan benci sama fisika. **AUTHOR JUGA BENCI SAMA FISIKA!** /pake caps lock ples bold semua biar gereget/.

"Luhan, bakso lo muncrat semua nih di muka gue -_-." kata Baekhyun ngenes sambil ngelapin mukanya pake tisu.

"Sori Baek, ini nih gara-gara Chen!"

"Kok gue sih?! Elo kan yang buat polusi di mukanya si Baekhyun!" kata Chen nggak terima disalahin sama Luhan.

"Tapi elo duluan Chen yang bawa-bawa fisika!" bela Luhan.

"Wajar aja dong, kita kan anak OSIS, harus berpikir kritis!"

"Nggak ada hubungannya sama-"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMM!"

Omongan Luhan langsung kepotong gara-gara kaget pas denger Chanyeol tereak. Chen sama Luhan langsung mingkem, orang-orang sekatin pada mengo ke Chanyeol.

"Ribut banget sih! Gue nggak bisa konsentrasi buat proporsal OSIS nih! Gue pergi aja deh dari sini. Inget ya, habis pulang sekolah rapat OSIS! Awas pada nggak dateng! Gue jadiin rendang lo pada!" Chanyeol mau cabut dari kantin, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Eh Chanyeol, gimana ini _atuh_ baksonya? Bayar dulu." kata mang Udjo si tukang bakso kantin.

"Ih mang Udjo, nggak tau apa saya lagi bete?! Utang dulu deh." kata Chanyeol lempeng.

Chanyeol langsung ngeloyor pergi dari kantin sambil nenteng kertas sama pulpen yang dia bawa ke kantin untuk buat proporsal OSIS.

"Kok kita tiap hari rapat sih?" tanya Dio.

"Elo kek nggak tau aja yo, biasa, biar Chanyeol bisa ngecengin Kai." jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol emang kejem, sebagai ketos alias ketua OSIS dia nyuruh semua anggotanya hampir setiap hari buat rapat, cuma biar bisa ketemu Kai, adek kelasnya yang termasuk salah satu anggota OSIS. Dan Chanyeol itu suka sama Kai.

"Aneh banget, langsung to the point aja napa sih?" kata Dio.

"Iya, langsung tembak Kai aja susah amat!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Halah, lo berdua juga sama-sama suka tapi nggak ada yang berani nyatain cinta duluan. CEMEN LO PADA."

Baekhyun ama Dio jadi salting. Baekhyun langsung natap Chen tajem.

"PITNAH LU CHEN! Inget kata Pak Yesung, fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan!" bela Baekhyun.

Btw, Pak Yesung itu guru agama mereka.

Luhan udah mangap pengen bela Chen, tapi keburu diancem Baekhyun yang ngangkat garpu baksonya.

"Lo berani ikut ngomong, gue garuk mulut lo pake garpu!"

Walhasil Luhan pun langsung mingkem.

"Ayo Dio, kita pergi aja dari sini. Banyak orang syirik disini!" kata Baekhyun sambil gandeng tangannya Dio untuk pergi dari kantin.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUU, MUNAPIK LO BEK! MUNAPIK!" tereak Chen kesel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu... Temennya ngutang juga?" tanya mang Udjo ke Chen ama Luhan.

* * *

><p><strong>_A Crazy Little Thing Called Love_<strong>

Chanyeol jalan sendirian di deket aula sekolah, habis dari kantin. Tapi tiba-tiba dia nabrak seseorang.

"EBUSET!" kata Chanyeol sampe jatoh, orang yang dia tabrak juga jatoh.

"Eh, elo nggak pa-pa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, nggak pa-pa kok." jawab cowok itu sambil ngangkat wajahnya.

UWOOOOOW! Ternyata yang Chanyeol tabrak itu cowok terkece di sekolah yang lebih kece daripada Baim Wong, lebih imut daripada Suri Cruise, dan lebih sexy daripada Siwon SUJU kawaaaan! Iya, itu kecengannya coy! Kim Jongin alias Kai!

"Kai?"

"Chanyeol hyung?"

Chanyeol terpesona, efek cahaya matahari nerpa wajah Kai diiringi backsound lagu CJR.

_Kau bidadari_

_Jatuh dari surga_

_Di hadapanku_

_Eeeeeeeeaaakk~_

Chanyeol langsung bantuin Kai berdiri. Sekalian modus biar bisa grepe-grepein tangannya Kai.

"Ya ampun, maaf ya gue nggak sengaja nabrak elo ampe jatoh. Sumprit deh." kata Chanyeol.

Kai cuma senyum.

"Iya, nggak pa-pa kok hyung." jawab Kai kalem.

"Tapi elo beneran nggak pa-pa Kai? Lo sampe jatoh gitu. Ada yang sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit? Gue anter ke UKS ya? Ato ke rumah sakit? Biar cepet sembuh. Gimana?"

Buseeeeet... Merepet. Chanyeol upay amat!

"Nggak kok hyung. Gue cuma jatoh, bukan kelindes trek." kata Kai.

**JLEB**

Chanyeol jadi gendok pas denger jawabannya Kai.

"Eerrr, ya udah. Betewe, elo mau kemana Kai?" kata Chanyeol, ngalihin topik.

"Gue mau ke perpus hyung. Ngerjain tugas bahasa Inggris."

"Oooh gitu. Bareng yuk? Gue juga mau ngerjain proporsal OSIS."

Kai mikir-mikir, jantungnya Chanyeol udah loncat-loncat gara-gara deg-degan nunggu jawaban Kai.

"Eum..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya udah, ayok hyung."

**_TBC_**

**Hai! Baekkaepsong here! Did any one missed me? (pede). Harusnya saya balik kesini 6 bulan lagi, apalagi sekarang saya lagi sibuk mid semester, tapi saya miris ngelihat ff Chankai yang semakin sedikit aja padahal benih-benih cinta mereka udah bertebaran dimana-mana (duileeeeeh). Jadi saya nyuri-nyuri waktu buat ngepost ni ff. Karna saya sudah ngepost ff, jadi saya mau kabur lagi selama 6 bulan. Yang pengen nanya, atau ngekepoin saya, terus saya kepoin balik, boleh ngePM saya. Entah itu tentang saya, atau ff saya yang amburadul, atau kenapa saya sering remedi fisika -eh?- Saya bakal berusaha jawab, selama itu nggak terlalu menyangkut masalah pribadi saya. **

**Oh iya, chotaein816 dulu nanya sama saya ya? Saya ini orang sunda ato bukan, jadi jawabannya... 'kulo duduk wong sundo, kulo wong jowo. Nangeng ngertos sitik boso sundo' (buset jawa medok nih author). Oke jadi itu kalo ditransletin artinya, 'saya bukan orang sunda, saya orang jawa. Tapi ngerti sedikit bahasa sunda'. Rata-rata temen saya sundanese, karna saya koncoan sama mereka jadi saya ketularan sundanesenya deh.**

**Review ya, kalo ff ini mau di lanjut. Soalnya saya nggak yakin bisa ngelanjutin ff absurd ini -_-". Kalo reviewannya banyak saya bakal optimis ngelanjutin, tapi kalo enggak ya nggak pa-pa, ff ini stuck sampe disini aja.**


End file.
